


Studying Oikawa

by jenjen92



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Slow Build, Snapshots, flatmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjen92/pseuds/jenjen92
Summary: Sugawara was feeling uneasy enough about moving to Tokyo for university, so finding out Oikawa was his flatmate was almost too much for him. However, over the course of the year his initial dislike for him turns to something else as he finds out Oikawa was different to who he thought he was.





	1. A Surprise Oikawa

Tokyo was a big city. Sugawara already knew this, of course, but seeing it from afar or even as a visitor was different to making it your new home. He was not sure he was ready. Miyagi was all that Sugawara knew, and it now seemed far away as the the train pulled into the station of his university. Making his way to the enrolment station, his suitcase rumbled against the floor, leaving a few minutes later with a map, lanyard and key.

The university accommodation was organised into self-contained apartments for 2; a shared bathroom and kitchen but a private room. Sugawara was thankful for this as he dragged his suitcase up to the 4th floor, pausing at the door that matched the number on his key. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"Hello!" Sugawara called out cheerfully to the empty kitchen, looking to see if any of his flatmates had moved in yet. He heard the sound of a door opening from across the room before a head poked out of it.

"Hello, pleased to-"

There was a pause. Sugawara stared.

"Oikawa!?"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Refreshing-kun." Oikawa said, emerging completely from his room and striding towards Sugawara with his mouth twisted into a smirk, "I'd recognise those devious brown eyes anywhere. Come to join the Tokyo adventure too?"

"I'm starting to regret it now." Sugawara muttered, before forcing a smile back onto his face, "That's right. But I would prefer it if you didn't call me that. My name's Sugawara Koushi."

"Suga-chan, hm?" Oikawa said, "You really surprised me during our match. Much more cunning than your appearance suggested."

"Thanks?" Sugawara folded his arms in front of his chest, "You are exactly what I expected."

Oikawa laughed, a high pitched sound that rang straight through his ears.

"Well don't let me keep you. I'm sure you are very tired from your journey, and you have all of that to unpack." He said, gesturing at the suitcase on the floor, "But let me know when you are free and we can get coffee."

"Yeah, sounds great."

Sugawara grabbed his suitcase and yanked it quickly inside the room with his name on it, shutting the door firmly behind him. He let out a deep breath that was trapped above his chest. clamping his hands over the area. Oikawa was his flatmate. They would be living together. Sugawara ripped open his suitcase and pulled out his laptop, turning it on and placing it on the room's desk. As it loaded, he punched in the WiFi password that was hanging up and opened Skype. It was not long before Sawamura's face filled the screen.

"Hey!" He said, waving at the webcam, "Made it to Tokyo safely, then?"

"I want to go home." Sugawara said immediately, "Right now."

Sawamura laughed.

"C'mon Suga. You've just got there. You can't be homesick already."

"No." Sugawara said, waving his arms madly in front of the camera, "It's Oikawa."

"Oikawa?"

"He's my flatmate."

There was a short pause, before Sawamura burst into a full fit of laughter, visibly wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Oh Suga," He said when his laughter began to subside, "Good luck!"

"Daichi, it's not funny!" Sugawara whined loudly, pouting into the webcam, "I'm not going to cope. Oikawa is frivolous, flirty, immature and plain annoying!"

"Suga-chan, the last two of those are a bit overboard!"

Sugawara's eyes widened as the voice shouted from next door, Sawamura returning to his laughing.

"And the walls are paper thin too!"

"It'll be fine, I'm sure you'll become fast friends," Sawamura said, "Especially as I hope you realise that all of those adjectives you just said could be used to describe yourself too."

"No way Daichi!"

"Who was just making a pouty face?"

Sugawara sighed, narrowing his eyes.

"Well I better unpack," He said, sparing a glance at his open suitcase, "Speak soon?"

"Of course. See you Suga."

Sugawara ended the call, glaring at his suitcase. He did not feel like unpacking at the moment. Deciding it could wait, Sugawara stepped out into the kitchen for some water where Oikawa was already leaning against the counter.

"Was that your boyfriend?" He asked lightly as Sugawara walked past him and started running the tap.

_Crap, he had no cups yet._

"What, Daichi?" Sugawara laughed slightly, "No, no. Just a friend."

"Karasuno's captain, hm..." Oikawa said, wordlessly handing Sugawara one of his cups from his cupboard, "But you were together once, right?"

Sugawara blinked. Just how good was his observational skills?

"Yeah, we were." Sugawara admitted, taking a sip of water, "But with me moving to Tokyo and a lot of things happening, we realised we were much better staying as friends."

"Mm?"

Oikawa seemed disinterested, as though all of this was something he had heard before.

"Well what about you and er, Iwaizumi was it? Aren't you a couple?"

"Me and Iwa-chan?" Oikawa said, expression amused, "He is as straight as a pole."

"And you aren't?"

The corner of his mouth turned up.

"What do you think, Refreshing-kun?"

Sugawara groaned, rolling his eyes.

"I already told you not to call me that."

"Well seeing as I think the only thing refreshing about you is your appearance and voice, I'll stop." Oikawa said, voice again rising in pitch, "You were pretty mean earlier."

"Oh, I can be sweet." Sugawara said, swilling the cup in the sink and batting his eyelashes dramatically towards Oikawa, "To people I actually _like_."

"Sweet? Like su-"

"Finish that, and I will hit you." Sugawara said with his most pleasant smile.

"Hit me?" Oikawa said with a sneer, eyebrows raised, "You? I think I can...yes, I can see the halo just above your little flick of hair."

"Clearly you don't know me very well then."

Oikawa simply smiled.

"And maybe you don't know me either."

Sugawara decided he knew Oikawa well enough, and he was not sure he could last another moment in this kitchen making polite conversation with him.

"Thank you for the cup." He said, handing the half washed cup back to Oikawa before returning to his room.

This was going to be a very long year.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> I love this pairing, and it is a bit of a rare one, so I wanted to contribute something!
> 
>  
> 
> http://jenjen92x.tumblr.com/


	2. Oikawa is surprisingly serious

Oikawa was an interesting person to watch. Annoying, but fascinating, Sugawara decided as the first month of them living together passed. Admittedly, it was hard to keep his eyes from him when he was around as he possessed the sort of aura that demands attention. Although it didn't stop him from wanting to switch his hair spray with dye when he became too much. However Sugawara had not actually talked to Oikawa much during this time and his initial impression of him had barely shifted.

Sugawara was explaining this to Sawamura over Skype in an animated fashion, voice raised slightly loudly than usual through his excitement, when he heard a firm knock on his door.

"Sorry Daichi, hang on a moment." He said to Sawamura, before rushing to his door and unlocking it, swinging it open.

Oikawa was leaning in his doorway, a pair of glasses resting on his nose and a tired frown on his face.

"Suga-chan, can you please keep it down a bit?" He said with a sigh, none of the usual flirtatious tone or joking in his voice, "I'm trying to study."

"Ah, I'm sorry." Sugawara said, "I'll be quieter."

Oikawa nodded once before turning and leaving, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, shut it." Sugawara said to Sawamura who was visibly laughing on the screen.

"Sorry, _Suga-chan_." Sawamura said, seemingly oblivious to Sugawara's glare, "But your face has turned completely pink."

"Has not." He said quietly, knowing it was a lie.

"Sure you don't like Oikawa more than you let on?"

"I would hit you if I could." Sugawara said, holding his hand up in a fist to emphasise the point.

 

The caring part of Sugawara was still feeling guilty about disturbing Oikawa's studying after his Skype call, even if that was the last thing he ever expected him to be doing. That same caring part resulted in him making a cup of coffee for Oikawa moments later, making sure to put in ample amounts of sugar.

Cradling the cup in one hand, he knocked on Oikawa's door.

"It's open."

Sugawara took a deep breath, before pushing open the door.

Oikawa did not look surprised to see him. Which was natural, as Sugawara was the only one who it could have been knocking on his door. Sitting surrounded by textbooks and notebooks, Oikawa was sat on his floor, music playing quietly in the background.

"Is that for me?" He said, gesturing towards the coffee.

"Yup!" Sugawara said, handing over the mug, "An apology for earlier."

"As expected of Refreshing-kun!" Oikawa said, brightening up immediately before taking a long sip, "And just the right amount of sugar. It's sweet, just like-"

"Alright, stop." Sugawara rolled his eyes, "Anyway I am surprised to see you working so seriously. I thought you would just coast."

Placing the mug on the table, Oikawa leapt up, eyes burning into Sugawara.

"Not everyone can have enough natural talent to not have to work."

"I know." Sugawara said quietly, not flinching from the challenge in his gaze, "I have had to work really hard for everything I have, too."

Oikawa paused, expression relaxing as he sat back down.

"Yes. I suppose you have."

There was no sarcasm in his words, and Sugawara took that as an 'okay' to sit opposite him on the floor.

"I thought you were planning to go professional with volleyball." Suga said, peering at the mound of notes on the table.

"I do want to go professional." Oikawa said, "But...hmm, I am probably running on borrowed time at the moment so I need a plan B."

Sugawara was not too sure what Oikawa meant by that, but he had heard rumours about a recurring injury. He decided not to press the matter.

"I know!" Sugawara said, heading for the door, "I will go and grab my things and we can study together."

"We are in different courses?"

"Yeah, but I am so unmotivated that studying next to you might help me actually get something done."

Rushing to his own room, Sugawara returned moments later with a smaller collection of notes, spreading them out in the spare space in Oikawa's room.

They worked in relative silence, focusing on their studying.

"I might like this side of you." Sugawara said, part of him feeling embarrassed with those words being let out, "Makes you less annoying."

Oikawa's lips turned upwards and he placed the end of his pen in his mouth.

"Which side of me?" He said, voice lowering in pitch, "Because I think either side of my face is handsome."

Sugawara scowled, before reaching over and whacking him hard on his shoulder.

"Oww, Suga-chan!" Oikawa whined, rubbing his shoulder, "Ugh, sometimes I forget how manly you can be."

"What's that supposed to mean? I am a man."

"Mm, but your so pretty looking that it gets forgotten."

"Pretty?" Sugawara said, almost stuttering on the word, "Stop flirting with me. Your horrible at it."

"Only if you stop flirting with me too?"

"I don't flirt with you!" Sugawara half yelled, shooting him a dangerous look.

"Oh c'mon your ridiculously flirty. I've seen you around university. I didn't know anyone like that existed at Karasuno, I thought they were all awkward like that baldy or your ace."

Sugawara laughed, trying to picture Asahi flirting in his head.

"But I don't flirt with _you_."

Oikawa seemed to consider this for a moment, before shrugging.

"We don't really see each other that much despite sharing living space. Otherwise you would want to, I'm sure."

Sugawara looked up at him through his long lashes, mouth forming into a playful pout as he rested his chin on his palm.

"Jealous?"

"See!" Oikawa said, voice whiny, "That's exactly what I was talking about! And no, of course I'm not jealous."

Sugawara merely hummed. They returned to their silent studying.

The notes that Sugawara had written in his lecture did not seem to be making sense. Was he sleeping through it? Probably. Glaring at the paper, he tried reading it again carefully, making sure he understood each point before moving on. It was starting to make sense.

Sugawara grinned.

He noticed Oikawa's eyes flick up momentarily before he swallowed and raised his head.

"Just like I thought." He said with an exaggerated sigh, placing his pen down carefully on the table, "You need to go. I can't concentrate if you are here."

"Huh?" Sugawara said, looking up from his notebook, "What have I done?"

"There's no point me trying to explain it." Oikawa said, motioning his hands towards the door, "Bye bye."

"Wow, so cold." Sugawara said with a twisted smile, gathering his notes back together so he could leave.

There was still a lot about Oikawa that Sugawara did not understand. But now, part of him wanted to find out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Oikawa is surprisingly nice. Sometimes.

Wrestling with his key with one hand and clutching a heavy bag of groceries in the other, Sugawara leaned his weight against his apartment door to force it open.

"Suga-chan!" A voice yelled as soon as he entered, causing him to jump and drop the bag he was holding on to the floor with a clang.

The loud bang of a cracker shot through the room as a blast of confetti exploded in front of his face.

"Happy birthday!"

"What the hell, Oikawa?" Sugawara groaned as a loose streamer landed on top of his head. He picked it off and let it flutter to the floor. "I hope you're going to clean that up."

"That's a horrible reaction, Suga-chan." Oikawa frowned, gesturing towards the counter after he cleared the air of smoke, "Especially as I even got you a cake."

"Forgiven."

Sugawara walked over to the kitchen counter where a cake coated in strawberries was sat, a single lit candle shining in it's centre.

"Aren't you going to sing?" He asked teasingly, short eyebrows raised.

Oikawa rolled his eyes despite the small smile on his face.

"I might have done if your reaction was better earlier, but now I don't feel like it."

"That's a shame, because now I don't feel like sharing this cake with you."

"I bought it!"

"For me." Sugawara said grinning, "So I can decide who can eat it."

There was a small pause before Oikawa broke out into a surprisingly out of tune rendition of 'Happy Birthday', his sense of pitch seemingly non-existent. Waiting until he was finished and he was sure he could suppress his laughter, Sugawara blew out the candle with a quick puff, Oikawa giving a short applause at the lame spectacle.

"Let's cut the cake! I will get you a knife." He said, seeming to be a lot more excited than Sugawara was as he rushed to the kitchen drawer.

"Mm, I was going to cook dinner first." Sugawara said, rolling up his sleeves before recovering his groceries from the forgotten shopping bag on the floor.

"Cook? You?"

"I am not a _complete_ kitchen disaster." _Like you_ he failed to add, although it was merely a half truth, "I only bought enough ingredients for one portion, though."

"I'm sure it will taste awful, anyway." Oikawa shrugged, before looking over at Sugawara more curiously after he didn't react to the insult, "What are you making?"

"Mapo tofu." Sugawara said with a grin, deciding to leave out the 'spicy'part.

"Interesting. Maybe I should try it, just to make sure the birthday boy doesn't get food poisoning and all that." Oikawa continued with more than just a hint towards what he wanted, as he began to cut Sugawara's cake and eat a slice of it.

"Anyway, how did you even know it was my birthday?" Sugawara asked, ignoring the comment as he started to boil water in a saucepan, "I never told you. And stop eating that."

"It says on your student ID. I kept a note of it." Oikawa said lightly, "I knew that you wouldn't want to tell anyone, but it seemed sad for you to spend it without celebrating. Also, I won't stop."

"Thanks. You really didn't need to, though. _Really_."

"Why are you always so cold, Suga-chan?" Oikawa whined, "It doesn't suit your angel-like face."

"When's your birthday, then." Sugawara asked, resisting the urge to hit him as he finished the last of his cooking, "I better do something for you too as a thank you."

"It's next month, July." Oikawa said, taking another bite of the cake, "But I am going back to Miyagi to celebrate it with my family and Iwa-chan."

"Oh." Sugawara said, unsure why he felt disappointed by that fact. Oikawa seemed to pick up on it, and the corner of his lips twisted upwards.

"You could always come too? Or we can celebrate together afterwards?" He added with a wink.

"I'll pass."

 

Sugawara dipped his finger into the sauce, before licking it clean and grinning. Pouring the efforts of his cooking into a bowl, he offered it towards Oikawa.

"Here. You wanted to try it, right?"

"Yes, just for safety reasons." Oikawa continued to reason, accepting the bowl and grabbing a spoon.

Looking on with a smile hidden behind his hand, Sugawara watched as Oikawa carefully raised the spoon to his mouth and swallowed the mixture whole.

"Holy _shit!_ " He swore, almost dropping the bowl in his panic as he leapt for the tap panting wildly, "Why is it so spicy?"

"It's my favourite!" Sugawara managed to say through his laughter, "Super spicy mapo tofu."

"You're a demon." Oikawa whined, his face still contorted as he let his tongue get air.

"I thought I had an angel-face?"

"It's deceptive, I won't fall for it again." He said, narrowing his eyes, "Now come cuddle with me on my bed, I rented a film I know you will love especially for your birthday. Bring the rest of the cake. You can leave... _that_."

"...It's Alien, isn't it?" Sugawara said, grinning when Oikawa's eyes widened.

"Damn."

"Don't worry," Sugawara said, grabbing both the cake and his dinner, "I don't mind it."

 

"Wow, I didn't think you would actually do it. I was sort-of joking."

"Do what?" Sugawara asked, lifting his head sightly from where it was resting on Oikawa's shoulder to face him properly. There was a slight redness to his cheeks.

"Cuddle with me."

Sugawara was snuggled to his side, one of Oikawa's long, muscular arms snaked around his body to keep him close.

"Why not? You're warm, and decently comfy."

"Ah, I see." Oikawa said lightly.

They returned to watching the movie, the room starting to feel incredibly sticky. The feel of another body against him causing Sugawara to begin to sweat lightly under his clothes.

"Suga-chan?"

Sugawara turned his head to see Oikawa's face hovering too close to his, his breath warming his cheeks. Suddenly he felt too hot. Oikawa inched forward, Sugawara's eyes fluttering closed instinctively.

There was a light press against Sugawara's lips, barely any pressure. In shock, Sugawara jerked backwards in a sharp movement as his eyes widened. The grip around his waist loosened.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" Oikawa said, waving his arms in front of himself, "I just thought that, er,I thought-"

"No, no it's okay." Sugawara said quickly as he was overcome with embarrassment, "I'm sorry too."

The movie continued to play in the background. They returned to watching it, although an awkwardness was now present in the room.

Sugawara should have let Oikawa kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did please let me know! ^^


	4. Oikawa is surprisingly sensitive

Sugawara didn't like Takumi. He was probably a good guy, Sugawara had never talked with him to find out, but he didn't like what he was doing. Or _who_ he was doing, to be exact.

Since the failed kiss between them, Sugawara was thankful that his new found friendship with Oikawa did not deteriorate. However it did not progress, either. A slight awkwardness still surrounded them for the first week after it had happened but it quickly faded away as they began to feel natural with each other again. And that was when it started.

Oikawa must have thought that Sugawara wasn't interested in him and quickly moved on. He must have just been _that_ sort of person. So maybe it was best that nothing happened between them if that was all that Oikawa wanted. Sugawara didn't realise himself that he was also interested in Oikawa until after the kiss and by then it was too late. He felt too embarrassed to admit to his feelings after pushing Oikawa away, especially with the amount of fun the man seemed to be having recently, and so the torture for him began. Takumi wasn't the first man Oikawa had in his room in the past few months, but he was the current, and the reason why Sugawara was listening to music through his headphones on the loudest volume.

A loud bang of the front door alerted Sugawara to the fact that Takumi had left. He removed his headphones, breathing a sigh of relief, and massaged his forehead. It was hard not to think about what was happening in that room even if Sugawara couldn't hear it, and even harder to ignore the spark of jealously mixed with annoyance in himself that ran through his body with it.

"Stupid Oikawa." Sugawara muttered, standing up and grabbing his textbook from the other side of the room.

An audible sniff followed by a choked cough caused him to pause. The noise developed into a higher pitched wail, before evening out into almost pathetic sobs. Oikawa was crying. The sound was unmistakable from the other side of the wall despite Sugawara having never heard him cry before.

Sugawara's initial reaction was to run after Takumi and demand to know what he did to Oikawa to make him cry like that, but that wasn't like him. He did friendly play fights, not punching another man in a fit of rage. There was only one other option.

He hesitated in front of Oikawa's door. There was a large chance that he wouldn't want to see him, especially as he was well aware of how prideful he was, but Sugawara couldn't ignore someone in tears- not even Oikawa. Especially not Oikawa. He knocked on the door. There was no reply. Sugawara took a deep breath and slowly pushed the door open.

"Hey..." Sugawara started, rushing over to Oikawa as soon as he saw him and pulling him into his arms beside the bed.

"Suga-chan!" Oikawa choked through his sobbing with red eyes and an equally red face, before burrowing his head into Sugawara's chest.

"C'mon, stop crying." He said in his best soothing voice usually reserved for his juniors, rubbing his back and trying not to care about the snot he knew would be on his t-shirt, "You look a mess. It's gross. Calm down, alright, and then you can tell me what happened."

"No one will date me!" Oikawa wailed, clearly not yet calm, "What's wrong with me?"

Sugawara stopped the massaging of Oikawa's back as he tilted his head, staring at the man who had already shoved his head back into his chest. He rolled his eyes, the sympathy starting to drain away.

"Oh, for god's sake. Now you really are being pathetic. You have boys and girls fawning over you all the time."

"But none of them want to _date_ me."

"But...Takumi?" Sugawara said carefully, hoping not to tread on any mines while Oikawa was in a sensitive state, "Aren't you dating him?"

"I asked Takumi to date me but he said that he wasn't interested." Oikawa said, "He only saw me as a fuck buddy."

"Ah, I see."

"I don't want to be a fuck buddy!" Oikawa continued to wail after seemingly blowing his nose into Sugawara's t-shirt, "Everyone thinks for some reason that I am only interested in hookups but all I want is a proper relationship. Y'know the loving, cuddly, romantic kind!"

"M-mm..."

"Don't tell me you also thought I was like that..."

Sugawara bit his lip, hoping the answer would not show on his face.

"No, of course not."

"You did!" Oikawa whined, accusingly pointing his finger towards Sugawara before continuing to cry.

"I would never usually sleep with someone so quickly but I kept thinking that maybe they would want to date me afterwards but they never do!" He babbled, his voice child-like.

"Okay, okay, I believe you." Sugawara said, using his sleeve to wipe across Oikawa's swollen eyes as his heart beat wildly in his chest, "I'm going to make you a drink, so _please_ try to calm down. Tea or coffee?"

"Cocoa."

Sugawara rolled his eyes as he left the room to make Oikawa's drink, making sure to prepare the cream, marshmallows and edible glitter that he knew he would want, as he tried to process what he had just found out.

Oikawa was not currently in a relationship, but _was_ in the market for one _._ He tried to ignore the aching in the back of his mind to try and fill that gap. Sugawara's chance had already passed.

The kettle finished boiling and Sugawara poured the water into an oversized mug, completing the drink with the many toppings, before carrying it carefully to Oikawa.

He was now sitting on top his bed, wrapped securely in a thick blanket. Although Oikawa had stopped crying his face was still swollen and blotchy, eyes sore looking. If it was under different circumstances Sugawara would have laughed that the usually perfectly presented man could look so ugly, but he resisted as he handed the drink over.

"Thank you." He said quietly, taking both a long sip and sniff, "You spoil me."

"I know."

Sugawara perched himself on the edge of the bed, unsure what to do next. Oikawa seemed to pick up on his awkwardness as he shifted further away from him.

"I feel better now." He said, the hint in his words heavy. However, Sugawara didn't feel like leaving yet.

"What are you going to do next?"

"Next?" Oikawa asked with a small sigh, his usual composure beginning to return.

"Are you going to try and find someone else?"

"Ah, no." He said lightly, turning his head away as he rested the drink on his lap, "I am done for now, I think. I was seeing if I could get over someone by having a nice relationship but they were making it very difficult for me, anyway. They still are."

Sugawara swallowed. Oikawa didn't mean what he thought he did, right?

"Why?" He said, trying to sound neutral, "What are they doing?"

"Spoiling me." Oikawa said curtly, as though he was quickly trying to change the topic, "You can go now, Suga-chan. Thank you."

His hints could not be any clearer. Sugawara sighed, rising from the bed and brushing off his clothes before heading towards the door. He paused, looking over his shoulder at Oikawa who had not moved- still cradling his cocoa in his hands. The words left his mouth before his brain screamed to stop.

"I could be that person."

Oikawa blinked.

"What person?"

"The loving, cuddly romantic kind. Especially the cuddly."

A silence fell upon the room. Oikawa stared at him with a concentrated look, as though he was trying to find an answer to a hidden question, before finally opening his mouth.

"Suga-chan, what are you saying?"

Sugawara interlocked his hands together, twiddling them slightly. It was now or never.

"I'm saying that I like you." He exhaled slowly, enjoying the way the tips of Oikawa's ears began to turn pink as he chewed on his lip, "And that I would like to try dating you, if you would have me."

"But, Suga-chan." Oikawa spoke slowly, "I didn't think you were interested? Not after..."

"I was. I still am. At that time it was a bit sudden, but I have thought about you ever since."

Oikawa's face was still the epitome of shock, face already red from his crying. He still looked a disaster, mental state weakened from earlier. Sugawara inwardly cringed.

"This...really isn't the right time to be telling you this, is it?"

"No, it isn't." He chewed on his bottom lip. Eyes narrowed as though he was testing him."Unless you are going to act upon those words."

Sugawara sighed, before marching back over to Oikawa and yanking him upwards by the scruff of his shirt, the half full cup splashing it's contents to the floor. He barely had time to catch the face Oikawa was making before he shut his eyes and smashed their lips together.

The taste of chocolate spread through his mouth as Oikawa's lips parted almost immediately, letting their tongues meet as they slowly tangled together. Breathing became stuttered as the kiss continued to deepen, Sugawara moving his hands to wrap around Oikawa's neck as they exchanged quiet sounds into each other's mouths.

When Sugawara finally let go of Oikawa with a small, breathy sigh, a light smile was visible on his lips.

"I will take this very seriously, Suga-chan." He said in a lower tone than usual, Sugawara shivering slightly as he reached out to brush a strand of grey hair from his forehead, "You now owe me many cuddles."

Sugawara could only grin widely in response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)  
> I hope you enjoyed it. ^^  
> Just one more chapter left!


	5. Oikawa is surprisingly a wonderful boyfriend

The smell of coconuts and lime flooded Sugawara's senses as Oikawa cuddled further into him, his hands automatically finding their way into his freshly washed hair and massaging his scalp gently. Oikawa let out a hum of contentment as he closed his eyes to the sensation.

Nine months ago, Sugawara wouldn't have even been able to imagine himself in this situation. Holding Oikawa Tooru of Aoba Josai in his arms on top of his bed as they stuck together in a sweaty heat. Yet here they now were, as flatmates and boyfriends, resting together after a long day.

Sugawara tucked his fingers under Oikawa's chin and lifted his head up gently. Confused, brown eyes gazed back at him for a moment before the gap was closed between them. 

Oikawa sighed breathily into the kiss before parting, nuzzling into Sugawara's neck and inhaling deeply.

"Suga-chan." He said, voice low, "You smell so good."

"I thought that was you?"

"Ugh." Oikawa groaned, shuffling out of Sugawara's arms and sitting up, "When did we get so cheesy?"

"I guess 3 months of dating does this to people." Sugawara said, placing another kiss on his cheek, "Your bad influence is rubbing off on me."

"Hey, why is it my fault?" Oikawa's lips locked into a childish pout, his bottom lip sticking out.

Sugawara rolled his eyes before leaning in for another kiss, cupping the sides of his face as their lips pressed together. He felt Oikawa smile against him, pout fading, before he kissed back. A hunger grew between them, time between kisses melting away, as Oikawa's tongue licked along his bottom lip before pushing it's way to explore his mouth. A small sound escaped between them, Sugawara eagerly accepting everything he was given as small licks gave way to nibbles and sucks.

Suddenly Sugawara felt a jolt and he was yanked onto Oikawa's lap, arms wrapping tightly around his waist as their lips remained connected. They didn't usually kiss like this. Oikawa usually pulled away before it became too intense, sliding away and untangling themselves from each other. But now he was kissing with an intensity that sent jolts down Sugawara's spine, small movements from his hips increasing a need within him.

A hardness was pressing into him through their clothes and Sugawara suppressed a gasp as it rubbed against his thigh. Biting his lip, he stopped himself from grinding further into it, trying to unhook his leg from around Oikawa's waist.

"Sorry, I will s-"

"Don't stop."

Oikawa's voice was firm, lowering his grip and guiding Sugawara's movements against him. With his help, they grinded slowly together, breathy sounds slipping out between kisses. Sugawara managed to open his eyes long enough to glance up at Oikawa's face, eyes shut tight as his skin flushed a delicious red and expression twisted as though he was desperately trying not to let his pleasure show on his face. Which was something he was failing at. He groaned, long and deep, before quickening his movements, losing himself to the sensations of the friction and the consistent squeeze of Oikawa's grip on his behind.

Sugawara broke the kiss, no longer able to manage it, as he buried his face to pant into Oikawa's neck.

"I want to have sex with you."

The words were almost lost amongst the sounds Sugawara was making, barely spoken louder than a whisper, but he heard them. Stopping his movements immediately he lifted his head, making sure to look Oikawa in the eye.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Oikawa said, determination clear in his tone as he gave his body another squeeze, "I wanna be inside you."

"What if I wanted to be inside you?" Sugawara grinned, enjoying the grumpy look that immediately came over his boyfriend, "I want to try being on top for once."

"You can still be on top, if you were riding me." Oikawa said, running his hands down Sugawara's sides as he whispered the words into his ear.

"That wasn't quite what I meant."

"I know."

"Are you really sure?" Sugawara prompted again after a short silence when neither of them moved, wanting to make sure he wasn't rushing into anything that he didn't really want.

"Suga-chan, I want this." Oikawa said, a small smile spreading across his lips, "I'm ready. I trust you."

They undressed slowly, no need to rush while shirts peeled off, as they enjoyed looking at each other's bodies for the first time. Oikawa was made of lean, hard muscle like his silhouette had suggested, body shivering in reaction to feather light touches from Sugawara's fingertips across his skin. Sugawara was equally responsive, body burning as Oikawa wrapped his arms across his bare skin, trying to hold him closer to his body than what was possible. 

"It's been a while, so..." Sugawara started as Oikawa finally let go of him to prepare what they needed from his drawer, trailing off when embarrassment stopped him from finishing. Oikawa simply nodded, leaning to whisper in his ear.

"Don't worry, Suga-chan. I'll be gentle."

And he was. Long, setters fingers pressed almost too delicately against him before slipping inside, filling Sugawara much better than he could himself. Oikawa's fingers moved eagerly inside him, as though they were trying to map his insides, as he felt himself begin to become stretched. They occasionally brushed against the place which made Sugawara's breath become stuck in his throat with high pitched wines.

"I think you're ready."

That was the only warning Sugawara received before Oikawa lined himself at his entrance, pushing in painfully slowly. The stretch burned, Sugawara gripping tightly at the sheets to ground himself, as the sensations overwhelmed him.

They thrust together, Sugawara doing his best to meet Oikawa's movements. His voice was quieter, breathier, and more real than the sounds he used to hear through his thin wall. This was the true Oikawa, Sugawara realised, when he wasn't putting on a show. When he wasn't faking it. It sounded so good.

Legs hitched up onto strong shoulders, Oikawa angled his thrusts to make Sugawara cry out, tears spilling from his face and sweat dripping onto his skin as the pace quickened.

He came with Oikawa's name on his lips, Oikawa pulling his body impossibly close as Sugawara clenched around him, his boyfriend shuddering against him with a throaty moan.

 

"Next time, I'm gonna be on top." Sugawara said once they had cleaned up, trying to pout with his arms crossed. Oikawa laughed.

"Sure."

"Wait- really?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Oikawa smiled, squeezing himself into the single bed alongside him.

"Oh." Sugawara couldn't help but be slightly disappointed at the lack of a fight, "I expected you to put up more resistance, like earlier."

"I knew you were just joking earlier." Oikawa said, stroking his shoulder, "If you really wanted to top then I would have let you."

"You know me too well." Sugawara muttered, closing his eyes.

"Of course I do. You're my fabulous, wonderful boyfriend who I love so much and-"

"Alright, alright. Shh."

Sugawara already felt himself drifting to sleep his words struggling to come out coherently.

"I am glad I got to know you." He smiled weakly as he felt a kiss against his cheek, "You weren't how I expected you to be."

"Do I want to know how you expected me to be?"

"Probably not, no."

Oikawa did not speak again, simply resting against his chest as they began to fall asleep together. He was still a fascinating man, and there were many things Sugawara still did not know about him. Yet, he was his, and to Sugawara, that was all that mattered now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)  
> I was originally going to end the story last chapter, but I really wanted to write this!  
> I hope to write this pairing again some day, but I need some more ideas first..  
> I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you again!


End file.
